And Suddenly
by Bialy
Summary: For this new Doctor, Amy Pond is the only choice. Eleven and Amy at the end of The Beast Below. Spoilers for 5x02, oneshot.


Disclaimer: Don't own Doctor Who. Lyrics lines are The Gift by Angels and Airwaves.

Note: First proper attempt at 11 so hope it isn't too sloppy. I love this pairing but AmyxRory still has the edge.

x

And Suddenly

_Oh God I feel like I'm in for it now__  
__It's like the rush has gone straight to my brain_

-

In that moment where Amy is meant to turn to him and apologise, she looks up at him, all wide eyes and defiance, and says, "You could have killed a starwhale."

And it stuns him, it really does. Because somewhere in her mind, she – a human, a little girl who was forced to grow up with the shadow of stars over her childhood – has equated the worth of all these people, _her_ people, to this one last starwhale. She is looking at him like she understands so keenly what he's feeling, like she'll never stop believing that no life is worth less than another, no life is worth losing.

He feels like he's been forgetting that a little lately.

She looks at him sideways and says "lonely" and "last of your kind", and he thinks maybe she knows him – perhaps better than he knows himself at this point. He's been this man, inhabited this body – this _non-ginger_ body, he thinks bitterly – for maybe one day. For Amy, this face has been the Doctor for fourteen years. For nearly her whole life.

She's had twelve years to think about the man who sealed the crack in her wall, and two more after he saved the world with her at his side. She has had fourteen long, lonely years to think about the decision she made when she stepped into the TARDIS. She is sure about this in a way no one else has ever been.

Oh, other people have been sure, of course. Some have perhaps been more sure. They've stood steadfast and looked him in the eye and honestly meant it when they said "forever". But it's a different kind of sure. What they've been sure about is the rush, the excitement, about the haltless life of fear and fire and about the beat of the TARDIS' engines and the feeling of never stopping running. They have known him in the middle of fright and flight, but Amy has known him in quiet and contemplation, in years when nothing mythical and nothing strange has happened at all, hen normal life has tried to chase dreams of him away.

She has been sure about this decision even when space was the furthest thing in the world from her, and even when it felt she was forgotten.

Amy Pond wants to be with him. Not because he's a sudden break from normal life, not because anything is better than what she's leaving, but because she has dreamt of him for her whole life.

This time, he realises, _he_ is going to have to live up to _her_ expectations.

He looks at her. Her hair is pinned neatly back and the odd strand hangs loose, framing her face. She's beautiful, he realises, and he wonders why he's not really noticed it before. Well, he supposes, everything's been happening so fast, and she was still a kid just the other day. He still barely knows her at all.

She took a terrible kind of chance, though, the terrible and drastic kind of chance that puts hundreds and thousands of lives on your shoulders. She had no idea, not really, what would happen. She had hung everything on a wing and a prayer _and_, he thinks, sudden and bright, isn't that exactly what he does every single day? She's got new eyes, this one, fresh eyes, eyes that know everything and nothing about him, and _that_ is exactly what he's going to need.

And there she stands, ferocious intensity on her face, all fire and wonder and some deep, steely kind of strength. He has known her for a day and a lifetime and then all of a sudden she stretches up and hugs him, and he feels something contract his hearts, something that's so familiar and brand new all at once.

He hugs her back, and presses his face into her shoulder. He feels the way they lock together and tries to stop himself thinking insane things like _pieces of a jigsaw_ and _made for each other_. It feels natural, he thinks instead. It feels right.

For this new Doctor, Amy Pond is the only choice.

-

_And suddenly__  
__You've done it all__  
__You won me over__  
__In no time at all_


End file.
